Toy Story
Toy Story is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season. Plot An embittered toy maker is kidnapping children and Superman and Lois must stop him. Meanwhile Perry puts in a "Lonely Hearts" ad with interesting results. Plot Summary Orphaned children are being kidnapped by a mysterious stranger and Lois and Clark decide to investigate. The kidnapper is a toy inventor named Dr. Harold Kripstly who has a hatred for adults because he himself was betrayed and abused as a child by them and didn't want the kids to go through the same way. He finds out from his assistant Wendy that the company he used to work for called Dynocore is putting a machine into development by S.T.A.R. Labs called the re-integrator, a machine that transfers matter across space to a new location. Krisptly is furious because he had made the prototype of the invention and showed it to them years ago, but they had only mocked him and then fired him. In retaliation, he decides to kidnap the children of all the top executives of Dynocore with his own invention with the help of Dr. Klein who was seeing to it's development. After he kidnaps Dr. Klein, he uses a truth serum to make him tell him how to make his re-integrator operational. One by one, the executives' children disappear thanks to a re-integrator crystal hidden in a Superman action figure that is given to the children. When one them named Brittany disappears, her father Mr. Turner gives Lois and Clark who are still investigating the case, a list of people who had a grudge against the company. When Kripstly finds out that the two reporters are onto him, he decides to kill them. Suddenly Wendy appears and expresses her hatred of the terrible plan after seeing Brittany upset and demands Kripstly to let the children go, saying that doing this makes him just as bad as the horrid adults he denounces, so Kripstly uses the re-integrator on her, making her disappear forever. Krisptly later goes to Lois and Clark's house and places a bomb disguised as a toy duck inside, but Superman finds it and disposes of the device just in time. Lois and Clark later interview Krisptly who is amazed to see them still alive and during the interview tells them that he loves kids and would never do anything to harm them. After Wendy's departure, the kids are unhappy which only makes Krisptly even more furious. He tries to kidnap one more child Joey Steele, but Lois arrives and when she takes the toy it transfers her to Krisptly's lair. At first he tries to kill her, but Klein stops him, saying that he will never make kids happy again if he ends up killing motherly figures. So Kripstly lets her stay to entertain the children and while he is away, plotting to kill Clark, she and Dr. Klein work together to send information to Superman about where they are being held. Krisptly places an exploding duck in the toy store where Clark is, but he survives and sees the information that he's been sent, so he goes to find Lois. When he arrives, Dr. Krisptly places a re-integrator crystal where Lois and children are standing and decides to kill them all to save them from the pain that he had endured. But Superman retrieves the crystal, just in time and uses it to make the re-integrator vanish instead. Krisptly is then tied up and everyone is saved. Meanwhile, Perry had put a in a "Lonely Hearts" ad in the paper and was pleased with the response. He then waits for the person to arrive at the Daily Planet and to his surprise, it turns out to be his ex-wife Alice who had only responded to Perry's ad for fun, not expecting it would be Perry who answered it. Perry, who still loves Alice gives her a bunch of flowers and they decide to get back together. Lois meanwhile has decided that she's ready to be a mother and Clark tells her that he has run some tests with Dr. Klein and is still waiting for the results. Guest Cast Recurring cast * Kenneth Kimmins as Dr. Bernard Klein Special guest star * Grant Shaud as Dr. Harold Kripstly Guest starring * Stacey Travis as Wendy * Jillian Berard as Brittany Turner * Jeffrey Byron as Alex Turner * Brian McLaughlin as Joey Steele * Mary Frann as Alice White * Susan Isaacs as Nanny * Myles Jeffrey as Ryan * Irene Olga López as Beckett * Ben L. McCain as TV Anchorman Trivia Lane Smith and Grant Shaud had previously starred in the 1992 film The Distinguished Gentleman. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes